


Hunger

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always like this when they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XXII. Prompt was: David Hewlett/Joe Flanigan, reunion
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

It's always like this when they reunite.

No matter if it's been weeks or months. Talking on the phone every day is not the same. He can hear David's voice, can even see him on his screen, but when they're together again in person, Joe's hands are shaking with the need to _touch_.

He kisses David all over, starving for his skin. His mouth, cheeks, neck, eyelids. David's had a haircut, which only highlights his thinning hair, and Joe leans forward to kiss the skin where David's hair has been receding over the years.

"Okay, now you're making fun of me," David says, but when Joe pulls back, David's expression changes because he sees that his is no joke for Joe.

David leads Joe to their narrow bed.

They undress, revealing more of the skin that Joe is craving. This is what he missed. He takes a deep breath to take in David's scent. His tongue flicks out to taste him.

Talking and seeing is not enough. Nothing is ever enough, but he needs to be able to touch David to quell at least a bit of the hunger that has taken over part of Joe's life.

He maps David's body with kisses, mouthing along skin, running the tips of his fingers over David, making him shiver.

The need to _feel_ David is so strong that Joe's hardly patient enough to let David properly prepare him, but then he can finally sink down on him, taking David inside his body where he belongs.

He pushes down on David, needing him as deep as is physically possible.

David takes Joe's cock in his hand, but he keeps his strokes slow and not too firm. Joe needs this to last. They never know when the next will be that they can steal a few hours together like this. It could be days. It could be weeks. Joe prays that it won't be months. He can't stand to be apart from David that long.

He moves up and down on David's cock. When David fucks him, stretching Joe to the limit, Joe feels finally complete again.

This is where he belongs. Nobody has ever made him feel this way. Joe doesn't know what it is about this man. He doesn't know if it's because they have to fight for every time they can be together or because it's David.

He's not sure he cares. He wants to stay here forever, filled by the man he loves, opened up, taken apart, and then put together again.

Their thrusts quicken, and Joe can't deny David or his body what they need. He fucks himself on David hard, riding him in a punishing rhythm until the sound of their flesh slapping together fills the room along with their pants.

David jacks him off quickly now, stripping Joe's cock with his amazing hands until Joe can't take it any longer and comes.

He feels David convulse beneath him, even as Joe shakes with the force of his orgasm.

They collapse into a sticky heap. Joe buries his face in David's neck.

There are no words to express what he feels, so he doesn't say anything, entwining his hands with David's instead.

This was what he needed.

He wishes he would never have to leave. But he knows they have to part again. Not just their bodies, but them. They have to return to their families and then there will be jobs to do, cons to attend. They'll try to live on phone calls, whispered words, secret pictures, and quick messages. Until they'll be able to be together again.

It's always like this when they reunite.


End file.
